


The Journal Of Boromir Of Gondor

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-10
Updated: 2003-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn wants Boromir to write a journal. Boromir wants to get laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journal Of Boromir Of Gondor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal. I am unsure if I ever posted it anywhere else.

I don't want to write this. Aragorn is making me, and he's sitting on my legs so that I can't move. His hand is on my breeches and *that* also won't move. Bastard.

Aragorn wants me to write about the journey from Rivendell so far. Doesn't seem to care that the Ringbearer is also keeping one of these. Promised not to read it, not that I believe him.

Yes, Aragorn, I *am* doubting the leader of our expedition. Not that you're the leader, though. That's Gandalf. 'Friend to Gandalf the Grey', indeed. From the way you two argue, I'd swear he was the one you're fucking, and not me.

Damn you, Aragorn, now I have a mental image of that wizard naked. Didn't need that, Aragorn. Going to have nightmares for weeks. Oh, that feels nice. Do that again.

Treacherous bastard.

Love how you immediately assumed that I was literate, Aragorn. Not many soldiers are. I could write on *you*, if you like. No? Spoilsport.

Ok, ok, we left Rivendell a week ago. Aragorn jumped me that first night, not that I'm complaining, although Merry and Pippin wouldn't look at me the next day.

We're resting now in some clearing Aragorn knew about. Ever fucked anyone here? Wanna start? Oh, you're no fun. Legolas is talking to a tree, which doesn't seem to be answering him. He's been talking to all sorts of wildlife lately. Don't tell him I said anything, but I think he's not quite all there in the head. Can shoot with the best of them, have to give him that.

Funny thing is, Gimli is standing next to him, also talking to the tree. Is craziness contagious? If so, I'm not going anywhere near that elf again.

Ringbearer and his servant haven't left each other's sides this entire time. I think they may be fucking. Also Merry and Pippin, which is slightly disturbing. Aren't they related?

Well, Aragorn, you may be interested in the "real" things going on, but I certainly am not. And move your hand. If it's not going to do anything, it doesn't deserve to be down there. Bastard.

Ooh, Legolas and Gimli just kissed. Seems Gandalf is the odd one out. And, Aragorn, I do *not* need to know if he's conducting some strange long-distance relationship through magic. Too much information.

Saruman? Ugh, Aragorn, I didn't need to know that. You're not getting any tonight, you know that?

Fine, I'll finish chronicling. Our destination is the Gap of Rohan. From there into Mordor. Wish we had some horses. Yes, Aragorn, horses. Big things on four legs? They can get you places much faster than walking.

There, Aragorn, I think I've talked about everything. Can we fuck now?


End file.
